


Diary of a Pathologist

by Lilybean123



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, POV Molly Hooper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilybean123/pseuds/Lilybean123
Summary: Dear Diary,My name is Molly Hooper and I’m a 31-year-old, single (ugh) woman living in London.  Now I know what you are thinking. Why am I not calling this a journal instead of diary?  Diaries are for little girls who have whimsical ideas, and crushes on boys. Surely as a medical professional working at one of the top hospitals in England I should indeed call this a journal. Here’s the thing…I have a crush, a big one, huge!I’m sure you are wondering what his name is…it’s Sherlock Holmes.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	1. Dear Diary - I Have a Crush

**Author's Note:**

> HI Everyone! Here's another story that's been keeping me up at night. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Please check out my other stories if you like this, they are called:
> 
> *Ricochet  
> *Maternal Instinct 
> 
> **Ive tried to keep this as true to the correct timeline as I possibly could but there might be some discrepancies.**

24th Jan 2009

Dear Diary,

My name is Molly Hooper and I’m a 31-year-old, single (ugh) woman living in London. Now I know what you are thinking. Why am I not calling this a journal instead of diary? Diaries are for little girls who have whimsical ideas, and crushes on boys. Surely as a medical professional working at one of the top hospitals in England I should indeed call this a journal. Here’s the thing…I have a crush, a big one, huge! He walked into the morgue today with high cheek bones, a jawline that could cut even the hardest Italian marble and his eyes…oh his eyes! They seemed to turn from icy blue to stormy grey in two seconds flat. Also, they didn’t miss a thing. He walked in with DI Lestrade and he came in with a flurry, quickly examined the body I had on the table and confirmed it was a murder. I tried to introduce myself but of course I had to stutter and fumble my way through the introduction didn’t I. He in turn ignored me, I thought he hadn’t heard me so I repeated myself. You know what he did? Without the courtesy of his own introduction, he went into excruciating detail about every facet of my life, and I mean everything. All of this was done with a voice that could make angels cry (really cheesy I know) and without revealing any emotion. After that he left with Lestrade apologising on his behalf. I’m absolutely mortified. I hope I never have to see him again…no that’s a lie…I hope I see him again. Before I end this entry, I’m sure you are wondering what his name is…it’s Sherlock Holmes.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

15th Feb 2009

Dear Diary,

My life is so boring. Don’t get me wrong there’s really nothing I can complain about. I have a lovely little flat in Zone 1 that I own. I have a job which I love, and Toby (my cat) is like a surrogate child. Here’s the thing, I want more. I’m not just talking about marriage and children but a companionship. I want someone to travel with, to spend quiet evenings in with, and meals out. Valentine’s Day was yesterday and it was so depressing watching all the nurses and doctors get flowers and chocolates from their significant others. The only positive thing that happened in recent days is I saw Sherlock today. He’s come in a couple times with Lestrade but this was the first time he came in on his own. He wanted to test some samples for a case in the lab. I was initially annoyed because he didn’t even ask. I highlighted that point to him and he looked at me with such disdain that I all but ran out of the room to hide. To my utter humiliation Mike (my boss) saw me crouching in front of the lab window staring at Sherlock. He sorted everything out after I explained, and it looks like Sherlock will be able to use the lab whenever he wants. Not that I’m complaining. I started a blog online as another place to express my views but it won’t be as private as you my dear diary. Hopefully my life will stop being so predictable soon.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

8th March 2009

Dear Diary,

I’ve been working late the past couple nights to help Sherlock out with some experiments. He came in right as my shift was about to end but guess what? He told me he liked the colour of my jumper! He said the maroon brought out the colour of my cheeks. It’s the first compliment he’s every paid me and I think he is starting to warm up to me. So of course, I offered my services. I should go out and buy more cardigans and jumpers in the colour, maybe at the weekend…if he doesn’t still need me.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

26th March 2009

Dear Diary,

Now I know what you are thinking, two entries in one month but I have some things I must write down. First, I’m on to Sherlock. Anytime he wants something from me he’ll give me a half assed compliment and I normally simper after him. Before I figured out what he was doing I probably would have given him a kidney if he asked. Now I know better. My goal for the remainder of the year is not be so available to him starting now…ok starting next week as he needs me to come in and check on some of his experiments over the weekend…even though it’s my weekend off. Surprisingly, all of that isn’t the reason for this 2nd entry…I met someone!!! His name is Jim and her works in IT. I had just finished a blog entry when he commented on my blog. I don’t even know how he found it but he asked me out for coffee. Since I was working late, we met in the canteen and I actually had a lovely time. He did seem really interested in Sherlock and what he does but I guess anyone would be. He’s already asked me out for coffee today and I’ve accepted! Fingers crossed for me.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

3rd April 2009

Dear Diary,

I hate myself. Why am I so gullible? Do you think I would gravitate to a normal, stable men? Of course not! Jim or Moriaty as Sherlock calls him is a lunatic and a serial killer! We went out for coffee 3 times and I’m just glad I didn’t sleep with him. We did kiss though and even thinking about it now makes my skin crawl. Sherlock is almost as deranged as Jim…Moriaty…whatever. He is the most selfish man on the planet. He came to my flat at 2am, banging on my door and waking all my neighbours. He told me who Jim was and then proceeded to grill me on everything we talked about. He didn’t care that I was in distressed. John Watson (Sherlock’s roommate or sidekick?) had to tell him to stop several times. He finally did when I ran into my bedroom and cried. They left my flat shortly after. I’ve also stopped my blog before I attract anymore crazy men.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

28th May 2009

Dear Diary,

The whole of April Sherlock was abnormally grumpy. At first, I couldn’t understand why until I found out that John and his girlfriend Sarah were in New Zealand on holiday. I’m sad to report that John and Sarah broke up straight after the trip and this whole month Sherlock has been almost giddy. He seems happy to have John’s full attention again. Especially because they are gaining popularity through Johns blog…which can only mean more cases. Speaking of holiday, I actually booked one for the first time since I started at Barts. Nothing fancy mind but just a week’s worth of sea and sun down the southern coast of Spain. I leave the 6th of July. I haven’t told Sherlock yet and I know he won’t be pleased that I won’t be at his beck and call. Oh well I’ll bring him back a souvenir.


	2. He's More Approachable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Two chapters in one day! Ive had to change the rating as the epilogue will have some themes of a sexual nature.

4th December 2011

Dear Diary,

I normally work on Christmas ever since dad died. It’s quite depressing sitting on your own in a flat drinking yourself into a coma, although I’m sure people would say it’s depressing working in a morgue on Christmas. It’s all about perspective, I guess. My luck is looking up though because I’ve just been invited to a small Christmas Party by John at Baker Street. To say I’m excited is an understatement. I’m just so happy I won’t be alone. I asked him in a roundabout way who was going, hoping Sherlock would be there. Guess what? He is! I have off this weekend so I plan on getting a new outfit, new makeup, the works. Maybe he will notice me, he has too.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

25th December 2011

Dear Diary,

Merry Christmas! Today is the day of the party. I’m already dressed and ready to go but the party doesn’t start for another hour. I’ve just had a glass of wine so I hope it calms my nerves. It took me 5 hours to find the perfect outfit but I believe the shopping excursion was a success. It’s the very definition of an LBD and my body looks absolutely smashing if I do say so myself. There is no way any human man wouldn’t look twice at a woman in this dress. I can’t wait for Sherlock to see me later. I also found him the perfect gift which took me 3 weeks to track down. It’s a first edition book from 1843 and it is called The Science of a Decomposing Body. I know he will love it. We’ve had many discussions about decomposition. I found it in an old book shop in one of the small side streets of Chelsea and the owner ensured me there are only 100 copies left in whole world. I won’t tell you how much it cost, you’d choke. Well, it’s time to go. Wish me luck!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

26th December 2011

Dear Diary,

Sorry for the tears on your pages. He insulted me and then he apologised to me. Curse my small breasts and he was right about my lips...they are so small. He also recognised the body of the most beautiful woman I had ever seen…not by her face, but by her private areas. Will I ever be good enough? I think I’ll probably be invisible to him forever. He didn’t even open my gift. I’m sorry I can’t write about this write now. I’m going to bed. I promise I’ll be more positive tomorrow. Good night.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

2nd January 2012

Dear Diary,

Happy Belated New Year! On New Year’s Eve my friend Meena convinced me to go clubbing with her and a few of her friends. I’m not going to lie, I had so much fun. She made me wear the dress I wore to Sherlock and John’s Christmas party after I told her about the disaster and how I felt. She said that after a bunch of normal guys saw me in the dress, I would get loads of phone numbers. She wasn’t wrong! I got 8, me, Molly Hooper! I probably won’t call any of them but it’s nice to know that I am desired, even its not by the man I like. The only downside is I had a hangover all day yesterday and didn’t leave my sofa. The upside is I snacked on junk food all day then had a massive Chinese takeaway for tea. What a way to bring in the new year.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

29 May 2012

Dear Diary,

I’m so sorry it’s been so long. Guess what?! I’ve moved! You got lost in the shuffle but you are safely recovered. I found a flat closer to work so my commute will be much shorter. I now get a whole extra half hour in bed and I love it. Sherlock is still in my life, he’s much nicer to me now compared to before. I wouldn’t say I can deduce him as well as he does to others but since he’s opened up his life to friends, Lestrade, John and myself he seems more approachable.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

30th June 2012

Dear Diary,

Where do I begin? Sherlock is dead. Well, dead to everyone around him except for a very tight circle. The people in that circle are myself, Mycroft and his parents. Moriaty made Sherlock look like he was a fool, of course, Sherlock was one step ahead of him and used that to his advantage. Moriaty is definitely dead. I knew something was up the night he came to me asking for my help. The whole day he seemed sad and I told him as much. I offered my help and he took it. I feel so horrible for John, he hasn’t taken it well. He’s called me to talk about it twice. Both times he has asked me to confirm if it was Sherlock and I assured him it is even though I know it’s a lie. I feel sick for lying to everyone around me but I must protect Sherlock. He stayed with me for a few days while everything calmed down. He cried and let me hold him. I told him everything will be ok. We both held each other tight until we fell asleep of the sofa. The next morning, he was gone. He’s left London for who knows long and he might never know how I feel about him. How do I feel about him? I love him…deeply. God, I hope he comes back soon.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

2nd July 2012  
Dear Diary,

I miss him, that’s all. I hope wherever he is he is safe.


	3. He's Back

2nd January 2013

Dear Diary,

Happy New Year. I know it’s been a while and for that I’m so sorry. Sherlock is still gone and I feel empty. I haven’t heard one word from him and I’m worried something bad has happened. I hope he’s ok. I went out with Meena for New Year’s Eve again and my heart wasn’t in it this year. I did manage to get a study of mine published in The Pathologist Times which I am very pleased about. God knows how hard it is working in this field as a woman, let alone for men to think you are worth listening to. I’m worried about John. He’s distanced himself from the group. I check in on Ms Hudson every couple of weeks and she seems ok, if not sad like the rest of us. She’s left Sherlocks flat untouched and I can’t stomach going up there. Besides that, nothing has changed.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

27th February 2013

Dear Diary,

I thought I saw Sherlock today. I was in Tesco’s doing my weekly shop when I saw a man with a coat just like Sherlocks’. I made such a fool of myself. I ran up to him and grabbed him. As the man turned around, I realised that it wasn’t him. The poor man was so frightened until he saw how distraught I was. I told him I needed to sit and he quickly guided me to the store café where we both had coffee. Once I calmed down, we introduced ourselves, his name is Tom. He asked me for my number and I was so shocked but I said yes, I’m just tired of being alone.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

21st March 2013

Dear Diary,

No sign of Sherlock and I’m starting to think he’s just never coming back. I wish he could send a message that he was at least alright, I’d take a bloody carrier pigeon or smoke signals at this point. Tom and I have been on three dates and he’s so nice and I’m so miserable. I don’t understand why he keeps asking me out. I’ve told him about Sherlock, my feelings that is, not about him being not dead. He’s being kind and understanding but I did see a flicker of annoyance when I brought him up yet again last night. I really need to stop that.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

30th May 2013

Dear Diary,

I saw John today with a lovely woman. He introduced me and he seemed happy. Her name is Mary and she seems perfect for him. I hope she can pull him out the of the darkness he is in. His eyes did seem a little brighter so fingers crossed for them. I feel so guilty every time I see him or Mrs Hudson. I’m getting a little pissed off that Sherlock has literally dropped of the face of the earth. I need to start living my life. It’s one thing to put my life on hold in the hope of him noticing me other than just someone he can use, it’s another when he isn’t even here anymore. I’ve been putting off meeting Tom’s family out of fear that Sherlock could step through my door tomorrow. But it’s just not fair is it? Not to me, and not to Tom.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

4th August 2013

Dear Diary,

Tom and I are still going strong. We just returned from a lovely little holiday in Mykonos and it was perfect. I got a promotion at work and I will now be teaching two classes a week to 1st year residents. Wish me Luck! Mrs Hudson has been feeling unwell lately so I’ve been taking her to doctors’ appointments. She seems to be on the mend now which is good. Apparently, John hasn’t stopped by to see her since Sherlock left…not once. The next time I see him I’m going to give him a piece of my mind. I still miss Sherlock; I just wish I could move on but at the same time I don’t want to. I think I’m a masochist.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

26th December 2013

Dear Diary,

I think we are going to have to part ways. You have been my unyielding friend these past few years. I started writing to you to talk about Sherlock and my undying feelings for him. You’ve held all my secrets so caringly but I need to put this to rest. You see Tom proposed last night, and I said yes. I have to let Sherlock go. I will always love him but it’s been a year and half since he’s left and I’ve heard nothing. Maybe he decided to stay wherever he is and start a new life. Wherever he is I hope he is safe and happy. Do I love Tom? I guess if I can’t answer that straight away it’s probably a no. I do hold him in high regards and we get on well together. It’s better than being alone. Merry Christmas my dear friend. Thank you for being here for me. Good bye.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

21 September 2014

Dear Diary,

He’s back! He showed up at work and I ran and hugged him. Surprisingly he held on tight for a couple seconds before letting go. I’m the first one he revealed himself to and I can’t express how chuffed I am. I haven’t told him I’m engaged yet. He swept off to go tell Mrs Hudson and John. I’ll let him get settled back in to life first. I feel awful but my first thought upon seeing him again was, “I can’t marry Tom.”

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

3rd October 2014

Dear Diary

Tom is not happy with me at all. He’s so upset that I lied to him about Sherlock and told me if push came to shove, I’d probably save Sherlocks life over his. Verbally I disagreed but, in my heart, I know he’s right. Sherlock also took me out on a case as a thank you for helping him with everything. He kissed me on the cheek as we said goodbye and I knew I was a goner. I still love him, maybe more than ever. Ugghh I’m in trouble. What should I do?


End file.
